Naruko uzumaki
by Mussoo22
Summary: Que pasaria si naruto enrealidad sea naruko descubrelo en esta historia
1. capitulo 1

_Despues del ataque del zorro de las nueve colas el cuarto hokage y su esposa murieron sellando el zorro en su hija en eso llega el tercer hokage y con sus ultimos alientos el cuarto le dice._

Minato:cuando mi hija tenga 6 años dale los jutsus de clan namikase , este sobre y los jutsus del clan uzumaki-empezando a cerrar sus ojos dicho estas palabras-

Hiruzen:Claro minato-dijo apenado por la ñiña y por el cuarto-

 _Luego el tercer hokage cambio su genero por el consejo porque el temia que lo usasen como maquina de cria por la cra y lo mando al orfanato con lujos para que no le pase nada._

 ** _5 años despues_**

 _luego naruto(Naruko) fue a la torre a decirle un favor a su abuelo el lo trataba como su abuelo porque siempre lo cuido de los maltratos de los aldeanos._

Naruto:Abuelo por que no puedo decir a nadie que soy una ñiña ?

Hiruzen:Te dire la verdad por que no puedes si se lo dices a alguien se enterara el consejo y te usaran como maquina de cria y no volveras a ver la luz-Dijo con tristristeza y furia-

Naruto:Cuando lo podre decir?-Dijo apunto de llorar-

Hiruzen:Cuando te conviertas en chunin asi el consejo no te prodra hacer nada.

 _Naruto de repente sonrio y se dijo para si misma que se convertira en chunin y luego en hokage._

Naruto:Y una cosa mas abuelo.

Hiruzen: Que naruto?

Naruto:Me puedo ir a vivir sola?

Hiruzen: QUE! digo ejem... pero apenas tienes 5 años... y eso conlleva una gran responsabilidadn

 _Me olvide decir que naruko lleva un henge para para parecer hombre_

Naruto:No importa no soporto la miradas del orfanato me miran con odio y desprecio-dijo con tristesa-

Hiruzen: Bueno... podras vivir sola...

Naruto :Siiiiii!!!!-dijo con alegria pegando saltitos.

 _3 horas despues_

Hiruzen: Aqui viviras.

Naruto:pero no hay vecinos ? ya que seria casi como el orfanato.

Hiruzen: No este lugar pertenece a tu clan solo hay un conserje que limpia este lugar tiene varios departamentos vacios escoge el que mas te guste.

Naruto:TENGO UN CLAN Y NO ME LO DIJISTE DIME TODO SOBRE EL!!-dijo enojada

Hiruzen: L-luego te lo dire naruto cuando tengas 6 años-dijo con miedo-

 _luego de que naruto elijiera su lugar el tercero lo llevo a una tienda de armas y le dijo._

Hiruzen: Desde ahora compra aca los jutsus y armas Ok?

Naruto:Pero no me odia?

???:Como te podria Odiar? Fui amigo de tu padre el me salvo muchas veces y lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidarte aparte no soy como los de mas.

Hiruzen:Naruto mira el es Ryu el te enseñera y vendera armas y jutsus el te ayudara tal vez un poco en tu entrenamiento.

 _A naruto le brillaban los ojos por todo lo bueno que le paso en un dia y ella descubriria quien fue su padre y madre._

 ** _1 un año mas tarde_**

 _Luego de un año como sarutobi le prometia minato le dio el sobre y los jutsus de los clanes a naruto._

Hiruzen:Ese sobre solo se puede abrir con tu propia sangre naruto.

 _Luego naruto se muerde el dedo y lee la carta y dice esto:_

 ** _Hola hija si lees esto es que seguramente este muerto te dire quien soy y quien era tu mama yo me llamo Minato soy el cuarto hokage y tu madre se llamaba kushina con el apodo del habanero sangriento yo te puse esta carta y los jutsus de nuestros clanes para que te vuelvas fuerte y cumplas tu sueño y en el lugar de mi clan que tal vez te lo alla dado el tercero el lugar en el sotano hay otro sello que se abre con tu sangre contiene una fortuna que la guarde para si me pasase algo y no volviese seria heredada por ti o por mi esposa espero que no seas codiciosa y se buena y amable luego preguntale al tercero para como sellar esa fortuna por siquieres guardarla me queda poco tiempo de mi vida ahora lo siento adios mi niña._**

 _Naruto estaba llorando y estaba feliz por que su papa le diera todo eso luego ella fue a su casa con el tercero para ver lo que le dio abrio el sello y se maravillo pero le daba pena usar todo lo que su papa estuvo ahorrando mientras que Hiruzen esteba sorprendido lo que guardo minato para su hija._

Naruto: Me da pena usar esto -dijo triste-

Hiruzen:Pero el lo hiso esto para que lo usaras Ademas te tengo una sorpresa!

 _Naruto_ :¿¡Cual es!?

 _Hiruzen:_ Mañana asistiras a la academia para convertirte en ninja.

Naruto:Siiii! Y le quiero preguntar algo abuelo. Me enseñas a como sellar esto con mi sangre para que nadie mas venga y robe lo que mi papa guardo? y que solo lo pueda abrir yo sin romper el sello puedo?

Hiruzen:Claro solo sera un poco dificil aprender eso

 ** _7 años despues_**

 ** _en resumen de lo que paso esos años fue que naruko era muy lista pero en la academia actuaba como una cabeza ueca ella aprendio la mayoria los jutsus de sus clanes no todos y estudio medicina y sellado no es experta pero se esfuerza. en la academia le iria igual que en la original porque actuaba y luego en el dia del examen._**

Iruka:Bien comenzemos con el examen final cuando nombre sus nombres vendra para hacer la prueba consiste en jutsu de clonacion

Naruto*Que facil sera esto*-penso naruko-

Iruka:Naruto!

 _la mayoria estaba preparada para reirse de naruto porque pensaban que iba a reprobar.Pero de repente naruto hace 5 clones de sombra y todos se asombran.luego de las pruebas iruka le da a todos las bandas de regulacion._

 _2 dias despues(no quiero escribir la parte en la que conoce a konohamaru aunque no le enceniaria jutsu sexy)Naruto entra al salon de clases y se sienta alado de sasuke para molestarlo hasta que escucha como todas las mujeres de la academia se enojan entre si por quien se sentara alado de sasuke entonces naruko se pone frente a el y hacen luchas de miradas hasta que un tipo la empuja y hase que se bese con el._

 _Naruto:Puaj... Peligro-sintio-_

 _Sakura:estas muerto._

 _le lanza un golpe pero naruto usa el jutsu de sustitucion y pone una madera y sakura se golpea la mano._

 _Iruka:_ les dire los equipos en cual estaran equipo 1 ... equipo 7 sakura haruno sasuke uchia y naruto uzumaki su sensei sera kakashi hatake

 _al principio se emciono y cuando escucho el nombre de naruto se le bajaron los animos mientras que naruko se empezo a golpear en la mesa pero por lo menos le toco un equipo estabavilizado y ella se emociono por que le toco el copia ninja el era muy bueno no le gustaba pero sabia que gracias a el se haria fuerte_

 ** _varias horas despues_**

Naruto:CUANDO LLEGARA NUESTRO SENSEI.

Sakura:es verdad es muy aburrido esperar

Naruto:Sasuke que tal si luchamos mientras esperamos

Sasuke:Es obio que ganare a si que no...

Naruto:y si apostamos?

Sasuke:Ok ... si pierdes me traeras una bolsa de tomates .

Naruto:Ok y si tu pierdes me compraras ramen sakura tu puedes ser el referi?

Sakura:Claro por sasuke claro.Esto sera por puntos.Posicionensen y ... comienzen

 _Naruko era por mucho mas fuerte que sasuke pero se rebajo para que sea mas divertido.naruto le da una patada a susuke sasuke la esquiva por poco y lo golpea pero era un clon luego lo golpean por atras y hacen un combo entre clones._

Sakura:Finaliza !!! gana naruto??Inner:Cha Como le pudo ganar a mi sasuke-kun!

 _Derepente se habre la puerta sale kakashi y naruko se emciona porque es el copy ninja ._

Naruto:Hola tu eres el copy ninja y alumno de mi papa!!!!

 _kakashi se sorprende de como sabe eso._

Kakashi: Que?! como sabes eso...

Naruto: Porque anduve investigando.

Kakashi:Bueno mi primera impresion de ustedes es... que son una bola de idiotas.Vayan al techo.

 _Cuando todos llegan ahi kakashi pregunta lo mismo y naruko le dijo:_

 _Naruto:Mis gustos son el ramen estudiar y entranar mis disgustos son que me desprecien y mi sueño es ser hokage._

 _luego de eso pasaria lo mismo que en la historia original pero perdieron por no hacer equipo no por ser debiles y luego pasaron.Lo adelanto hasta cuando llegan al pais de las olas y entran a la casa de tazuna entonces kakashi los entrena con los arboles._

 _Naruto:esto es muy facil mire*escala el arbol con los pies*y luego se apoya en el agua*_

Kakashi:Muy bien naruto puedes descansar.

 _luego de un rato sasuke y sakura lo consiguen y kakashi le dice a sasuke que vaya a buscar a naruto luego escucha que alguien esta bañndose entonces como ve a inari y a la mama deduce que naruto estaba bañando_

Sasuke:Naruto voy a entrar!!

Naruto:NO ESPERA

Sasuke:Pero los dos somos chicos cual es el problema.

 _Sasuke Entra y derepente se queda en shock ve a naruto con pechos mas grandes con curvas en su cadera y ve que tiene el pelo mas largo Naruto era chica con lo que podia pensar_

 ** _y aca termina el cap los dejo con la intriga_**


	2. capitulo 2

Antes

Sasuke Entra y derepente se queda en shock en un naruto con pechos mas grandes curvas en su pelo y que tiene el pelo mas largo Naruto era chica ¿Por qué no te dije?

ahora ...

Naruko estaba muy asustada, así que lo empujó y se volvió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo.

y sasuke se fue a buscar porque sabía que era eso pero que fue a buscar.

Naruto: ¿¡Porque Me sigues!

Sasuke: Porque quiero saber porque lo estuviste ocultando que eras una chica.

Me olvide decir que naruko ya hablo con kurama solo que me olvide de decirlo y kurama es muy sobreprotector.

En la mente de naruko

Kurama: niña ya no puedes esconder dile y luego dile al hokage

Naruko: Ok tratare ...

Fuera de la mente de naruko

Naruko: Ok ... te lo dire pero no digas a nadie o me haran daño ... (traga saliva) es que yo cuento que soy una chica y como soy una uzumaki y me gusta como la máquina de cria y no volveria a ver la luz ... porfavor sasuke no le digas a nadie.

sasuke estaba paralizado por lo que dijo que no creía que el consejo podía ser tan cruel como que se prometió que nunca le diría a nadie.

Sasuke: ¿Y ... como te llamas en realidad?

Naruko: Me llamo naruko yo no conocí a mis padres pero se que mi papá era el cuarto y mi mamá era kushina uzumaki

Sasuke: ¿Bueno volvamos y una pregunta mas cuando revelaras tu identidad?

Naruko: Cuando me convierta en chunnin

 _Luego sasuke y naruko volvieron con kakashi y pasaria lo del puente sasuke desarrolaria el sharingan pero la lucha era mas facil que el naruko sabia diversos jutsus pero solo revelo 2_ de los que habian nombrado el gran puente iria caminando junto a sasuke platicando pero lo que nunca se fijo naruko que vivia en frente de sasuke asi que invito a pasar.

Naruko: ¿Quieres pasar?

Sasuke: Ok ... no tengo nada que hacer

Naruko: Hare algo para me gustaría ir a ver mi casa.

 _Sasuke * Que raro esto parece mi casa que tiene muchos departamentos vacios ¿por qué sera? No importa hay un sello en el sotano ¿que ocultara naruko? Tantas preguntas por preguntar ahora que yo hago cuenta este lugar oculto muchas cosas Mmm luego le preguntare *_

Naruko: ¡Listo! sasuke ven

Sasuke: Ya va ... * Mhh esta rica esta Merienda * Esta bien supongo naruko.

Naruko: Que bien te guste como eras el primer invitado que tengo no sabia que darte.Y bueno que quieres hacer.

Sasuke: te queria preguntar muchas cosas.

Naruko: Dime.

Sasuke: ¿que ocultas en el sotano?

Naruko: Algo que me dejo mi papa.

Sasuke: ¿Que ocultas? ya que seguramente tienes muchos jutsus

Naruko: Secreto de los mostramos en los examenes chunnin * _Lo siento esto como un interrogatorio *_

 ** _Kurama: Es un interrogatorio._**

 _20 dias depues_

 _la amistad de sasuke y naruko se fortaleció mucho más sasuke siempre reia cuando estaba con naruko pero cuando estaba con los demas actuando como siempre (osea que hacian rivalidad) para disimular ahi veces se que daban a dormir en la casa del otro entrenaban juntos y jugaban tambien el equipo 7 estaba haciendo misiones de rango D naruko era siempre que son aburridas hasta que ..._

Kakashi: Hola hoy tengo una sorpresa

Sakura y Naruto: ¡Llego tremprano! -gritaron con sorpresa-

Kakashi: Bueno como las mujeres tengo una sorpresa tomen-les da unos afiches para incribirse en los examenes chunnin!

 _A naruko le brillaban los ojos iba por fin a decir que era chica! bueno, ¿qué es eso? Ir a la página de la maldición a la realidad. Entraron y luego sakura descubren el genjutsu y entran a la habitación la primera parte de los examenes_ _luego la segunda parte. que gracias a naruko se salvo pero estaban muy debiles._

Sakura: Chicos dejenmen curarlos.

 _Derrepente se pone a llover y llega a un ninja del sonido sakura hace un jutsu de ilusión y el ninja cae y todos escaparon y se esconden y se quedan en el mismo lugar en el que están_ _escondidos Dentro de un armario estaba un poco apretado Sasuke y Naruko estaban mojados y que decidieron abrazarse y luego se durmieron luego al día siguiente narupo que estaban separados por lo que habían hecho el rollo de tierra y cielo llegaron a la torre y el dan los pergaminos pasan a las preliminares todos luchan ino vs sakura sasuke vs? tenten vs temari shikamaru vs? (si pongo esto es que no me acuerdo) shino vs? kankuro vs? gaara vs lee naruto vs kiba y hinata vs neji_

 _Naruko baja y kiba tambien y le dice a su perro:_

Kiba: Akamaru sacamos la lotería Contra el ultimo.

Akamaru: Waf Waf (Si vamos a patear el trasero)

Naruto: No confiesa kiba no soy el mismo-Dijo Sonriendo-

Ninja: ¡Comienzen!

 _CUANDO comenzo la pelea sasuke ESTABA Seguro que Naruko ganaria Naruko en solitario empezo un esquivar los Ataques de Kiba y akamar_ _u el_ _empezo_ _a dar golpes y then Akamaru se Convierte en Kiba y se sube Encima del original, se Convierte en Un perro gigante con 2 cabezas_ _y luego hacen gatziuga (creo que se escribe asi) que al principio parecio que el dio pero era una clon de sombra luego kiba y akamaru se destranformaron un kiba le quedaba poco chackra asi que se tomo una pastilla de soldado pero no se dio cuenta que naruko lo atrapo con un kunai en su cuello y asi se termina el encuentro luego sigue como en la serie sasuke gana gaara le rompe la pierna a lee sakura e ino empatan shikamaru gana temari gana neji gana por mucho un hinata naruko juro vencer a neji_ _luego naruko vuelve con sus compañeros_ _y le dice a sasuke en un genjutsu metalmente._

Sasuke * Soy yo, estoy hablando, con un genio, mira lo que quiere decir, quiero que me ayudes a entrenar después de las preliminares. Otro compañero alerta por el pelirrojo, que está tramando algo contra la aldea, que tiene un entrenamiento con el que ya tiene el poder del fuego. tu y rayo como tu bueno me voy con el sabio pervertido *

 _Sasuke solo asiente luego de las preliminares sasuke y naruto se van a entrenar durante los 30 días que tenian naruko aprende el rasengan jutsu de invocacion y el rasengan grande_ _cuando estoy en las finales donde naruto humilla a neji con 2 jutsus the clones of shadows ella conocia many jutsus más o menos 23 luego shikamaru se rendiria y ocurriria el ataque a la aldea luego de un poco de pelea gaara hace el jutsu de la muerte falsa entonces naruko usa el jutsu de su tiempo y espacio algo así como llamaba) y se teletransporta enfrente del cuerpo de gaara y le golpea en la cabeza despertando y luego le explicaría lo valioso de la amistad asi cambiando a gaara._ _Luego de la batalla fue un largo de su abuelo quedo en shock de lo que vio, vio a su abuelo muerto la noche en que cayó lagrimas se arrodilló frente a el y derrepente llegaron a los demas y se impactan en una escena todos se ponen tristes luego hacen el funeral al tercer hokage y luego llorando luego del funeral se queda corriendo en su casa y entro en deprecion_ _luego de un día en que su hijo está molesto y la vio llorando agarrando las rodillas asi que sasuke fue y se sento alado de ella ._

Sasuke: Como te encuentras?

Naruko: M-Mu-Muy M-Mal ...- dijo tartamudeando.

 _Derrepente sasuke la abraza ella sonrie un poco y luego de un rato se duermen abrazados hasta que llega un mensajero que despierta un naruko y sasuke._

 _* **Hola.**_

 ** _Soy yo jiraira ven a buscar a la nueva hokage si quieres puedes llevar a alguien mañana partimos._**

 ** _te veo mañana._**

Naruko: ¿Sasuke quiere ir con el ser humano? Para buscar una nueva Hokage ...

Sasuke: Claro te servire de apoyo moral -Dijo con sarcasmo

 _al dia siguiente sasuke y naruko salieron como rayos donde estaba jiraira luego al llegar naruko intenta convercer a tsunade pero no puede luego le dice que perfeccione el rasengan en 4 días y si no le dio su collar y iria para convertirse en hokage luego de los 4 dias llego orochimaru y kabuto, kabuto se enfrento a naruko y sasuke kabuto fue un dañ a sasuke pero naruko se interpone y le lanza un rasengan iriendolo de gravedad pero naruko tambien seria serio devenido de gravedad llega tsunade **(Con el trauma de la sangre: v)** y la empieza a curar repitiendose que no muera logrando curar a un naruko por pelo sasuke penso que tenía muerto y activo el mangekio sharingan **(solo se puede tener si quieres ser un amigo mejor pero esta es mi historia: v)** juro matar a un kabuto pero cuando vio qur naruko estaba vivo pero se dio cuenta de que el hecho de compartir todos se sorprendió porque solo se podía tener un mejor amigo pero al parecer era muy especial __después de sacar un orochimaru sacar una espada de su lengua y vio que se dirijia a naruko asi que grito_

Sasuke: AMATERATSU.

 _Por poco le da a orochimaru hasta que tsunade supera su miedo a la sangre y empieza a golpear a orochimaru. Ochchimaru sin otra opcion escapa con kabuto_ _luego de eso se dirijió a las aguas termales para relajarse sasuke aún no podia evitar la falsa muerte de su pero lo más importante es que porque no paraba de pensar en ella luego volvieron a la aldea con tsunade como la Nueva Hokage 7 días más tarde a Sasuke, Naruko y Shikamaru fueron a la torre del Hokage._

 _Tsunade: Bien los he llamado para darles una buena noticia viendo lo que hicieron cada uno en los examenes chunnin y que nadie pudo pasar yo como hokage los apruebo_

 _Shikamaru, Sasuke y naruko se sorpendieron pero naruko estaba sorpendida y emocionada e invito a los otros equipos que ya consideraba amigos 10, 7, 8 y 9 (neji tenten y lee) a su casa para hacer un pijamada (Con otros propositos claro esta)_

 _ **Bueno seguro diran esto antes no estaba en el ultimo reglon pero lo que paso es que modifique un poquis XD porque sino no podia seguir la historia XD: V**_

 _ **Muajajaja los dejare con la intriga.**_

 _ **continuara ...**_


	3. AVISO!

hola :v si solo no estoy muy activo porque tengo mucha tarea (oT.To) pero ya volvi :D y hare una nueva historia se llamara devuelta al principio la prota es... naruko :v y sasuke :vv: lo se ultimamente estuve leyendo fics de eso y se me ocurrio hacerlo pero con naruko y no con naruto. y eso fue todo chau :v


End file.
